


Hot for Teacher

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) is a teacher. Dean's in love.





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamencoDiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoDiva/gifts).



(Y/n) had just finished the last class of the day and was sitting at her desk, grading papers. The last period of the day was a prep for her (she was not sure how she had gotten that lucky to get that), but she always stayed until the end of the day so she didn’t have to take much work home. The few times she didn’t were when Dean was due back home that day from a long hunt, or they were going on a vacation.

She had just finished writing the score on a paper and was about to enter it in the gradebook when there was a knock at her classroom door. (Y/n) sighed.

“Come in!” She said. One of her students came in.

“Ms. (L/n), you need to come outside. There’s a fight.” She told (Y/n). (Y/n) tossed down her red pen and made her way out into the hallway, missing the smile on his face.

“Where’s the fight?” (Y/n) asked.

“Down the hall, around the corner.” He told her. She nodded and turned around the corner. There were a large group of kids gathered, as well as some teachers. But, in the center of it all wasn’t a fight, but her boyfriend.

“Dean?” (Y/n) asked. “What are you doing here?”

“I came back early from my business trip.” He said with a smile. “And I’ve been talking with all these guys for the past few months.”

“What about?” (Y/n) asked, a little nervous.

“Well, you know how you told me that you always wanted to get married Disney World?” Dean asked. (Y/n) nodded. It was a childhood dream that sometimes stuck around as an adult. “Well, I want to try to make it happen.” He got on one knee and opened a box, making (Y/n) gasp. The most beautiful (favorite stone) ring was in the box. (Y/n) felt tears fill up in her eyes. “What do you say?”

“Yes! A million times yes!” (Y/n) said, making all the kids and staff present cheer. Dean got up and slid the ring on her finger before kissing her gently. To all of the staff and students of the Lebanon school system, she would be Mrs. Campbell, wife of one of the strange, but sweet, Campbell brothers.

But in her heart, and to everyone that mattered, she’d be (Y/n) Winchester, Dean’s loving wife and rock when times got too shaky.

“I love you.” Dean whispered as he hugged her. “Why don’t we get out of here? Sam, Jack, and Cas might have a surprise waiting at the bunker.” (Y/n) laughed.

“I can’t wait.” She got her things and they headed out to the Impala, hand and hand, with smiles on their faces.


End file.
